Ïîëíûé àáçàö
by Miss Malice
Summary: Çâåçäíûå Âîéíû: ÷àñòü ïåðâàÿ... è ïîñëåäíÿÿ. Â äàëåêîé ãàëàêòèêå èñòîðèÿ ïîâîðà÷èâàåò â äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó âñêîðå ïîñëå íà÷àëà ñàãè. Õàîñ! Çëîñò
1. The First

**Disclaimer:** George Lucas & Co own everything Star Wars, oh yes, they do! However, imagination is all mine '-)

**Îò àâòîðà: [1] **â òðàíñêðèïöèè èìåí è íàçâàíèé ÿ - çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ñîâñåì óæ âîïèþùèõ ëÿïîâ - ðóêîâîäñòâóþñü ïåðåâîäàìè â èçäàíèè Ýêñìî îò 2000 ãîäà è äàëåå, íå â ïîñëåäíþþ î÷åðåäü ïîòîìó, ÷òî ýòè ïåðåâîäû ñàìè íàïîìèíàþò ôýíôèêøí ;-)  
**[2]** ðàçáèåíèå íà ãëàâû âåñüìà óñëîâíîå. ß ïîñòàðàþñü ñîõðàíÿòü åäèíñòâî âðåìåíè, ñîäåðæàíèÿ è îáúåìà, íî. Ïðîñòî ÷èòàéòå ïîäðÿä.  
**[3]** äà, ýòî - îòúÿâëåííàÿ Àëüòåðíàòèâíàÿ Èñòîðèÿ. Èç òåõ, â êîòîðûå ïîïàäàþò ;-)

Èòàê...

**Ïîëíûé àáçàö**

Äëÿ èñòîðèè âûáîð - ýòî âñåãî ëèøü âûáîð íàïðàâëåíèÿ.  
(_Jingo _by _Terry Pratchett_) 

_Íåïîíÿòíî, ðàçìûøëÿë ïîñîë. Äà, Ðåñïóáëèêà îáëîæèëà íàëîãàìè òîðãîâûå ïóòè, äà, íàëîãè âûñîêè, è Ôåäåðàöèÿ ïîëó÷èëà âåëèêîëåïíûé ïîâîä äëÿ æàëîá. Íî îáû÷íî îíà èìåííî ýòèì è îãðàíè÷èâàëàñü. Äà, èõ áîåâûå äðîèäû è êîñìè÷åñêèå êîðàáëè ìîãëè áû îêàçàòüñÿ ñåðüåçíûì àðãóìåíòîì, åñëè áû äåëî äîøëî äî âîéíû. Íî íåéìîèäèàíöû - òîðãîâöû, íå âîèíû. Êàê òîëüêî îíè ÷óâñòâóþò çàïàõ æàðåíîãî, ó íèõ ñëàáåþò êîëåíè èëè ÷òî ó íèõ òàì åñòü. Íî òåïåðü îíè íàøëè íåêèé ñïîñîá èõ óêðåïèòü. Òàê ÷òî äåëî âñå-òàêè äîøëî äî âîéíû... Èëè âîò-âîò äîéäåò.  
...  
- Ïî÷åìó èìåííî Íàáó, êàê òû äóìàåøü, ìîé þíûé ïàäàâàí? - ñïðîñèë ïîñîë ñâîåãî ñïóòíèêà. ... - Çà÷åì óñòàíàâëèâàòü áëîêàäó ïëàíåòû íà êðàþ ãàëàêòèêè, íå èìåþùåé îñîáîãî çíà÷åíèÿ äëÿ ñèñòåìû â öåëîì? Ó Ôåäåðàöèè - áîëüøîé âûáîð, åñòü ïëàíåòû êðóïíåå è áîãà÷å Íàáó...  
Ó÷åíèê ïî-ïðåæíåìó ìîë÷àë._

(_Ïðèçðà÷íàÿ Óãðîçà_ â íîâîðóññêîì ïåðåâîäå _ß.Þà_) 

* 

**Ãëàâà I**

Â àíãàðå èõ ñóíóëñÿ áûëî âñòðå÷àòü ðîáîò-ñåêðåòàðü Ò-4ÏÎ, íî åãî îòîäâèíóë â ñòîðîíó äàâåøíèé íåéìîèäèàíåö. Îí èçîáðàçèë íå÷òî ñðåäíåå ìåæäó ïîêëîíîì è ðåâåðàíñîì, íåðâíî ñòèñíóâ ëàïêè, è âûäîõíóë: 

- Ñëàâà âñ'åì áîãàì, âû ïð'èáûëè! Íàêîí'åö-òî... 

Ãîñïîäà ïîñëû îçàäà÷åííî ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü. Ïðåäñòàâèòåëü Ôåäåðàöèè î ÷åì-òî ïîøåïòàëñÿ ñ ñåêðåòàðåì, àõíóë è òåïåðü ìåëêî ïîäðàãèâàë, ñëîâíî ëèøèâøèñü äàðà ðå÷è íà ðàäîñòÿõ. 

- Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, - ó÷òèâî, íî òâåðäî ñêàçàë ïîñîë, - ìû õîòåëè áû âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íàìåñòíèêîì Ãóíðàåì êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå. 

Íåéìîèäèàíåö âñõëèïíóë. 

- Êîí'å÷íî, êîí'å÷íî... Ïðîøó âàñ, ïðîéä'åìòå â çàë çàñ'åäàíèé. 

Îí ìåòíóëñÿ ïðî÷ü ïî êîðèäîðó, è ïîñëû ïðèáàâèëè øàãó, ÷òîáû íå ïîòåðÿòü åãî èç âèäà. 

- Âàì ðàíüøå äîâîäèëîñü èìåòü äåëî ñ íåéìîèäèàíöàìè? - ïîëþáîïûòñòâîâàë òîò, ÷òî ïîìîëîæå. 

- Áëèçêî íå ñòàëêèâàëèñü, - ïðîâîð÷àë òîò, ÷òî ïîâûøå. - Ó ìåíÿ ïëîõîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå. 

Ó÷åíèê îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ïîïåðõíóëñÿ óæå ãîòîâûì âîïðîñîì. 

- Íå îòñòàâàé, Îáè-Âàí. 

* 

Íåðâíûé íåéìîèäèàíåö ïðåäñòàâèëñÿ Äàóëòàåì Äîôèíîì, ïîìîùíèêîì - _ìëàäøèì_ ïîìîùí'èêîì - ãîñïîäèíà íàìåñòíèêà. Ïîìîùíèêîì, ñîâåðøåííî ñáèòûì ñ òîëêó è èç ðóê âîí ïëîõî ñîîáðàæàþùèì, îòìåòèë ïðî ñåáÿ ïîñîë. Ñòðàõ ðàñõîäèëñÿ îò íåéìîèäèàíöà óäóøëèâûìè âîëíàìè. Åäèíñòâåííî ïðèëè÷íûì íà ýòîì êîðàáëå ïîêà îêàçàëñÿ ïîäàííûé ãîñòÿì íàïèòîê, ïîäóìàë Êâàé-Ãîí - è ìûñëåííî îäåðíóë ñåáÿ. 

- Ïðàâäà ë'è, - Äîôèí ïðîñèòåëüíî çàãëÿäûâàë â ãëàçà, - ÷òî âû - Äæåäàéÿ? 

- Äà, ãîñïîäèí Äîôèí, ìû - Äæåäàè. È ÿ âûíóæäåí íàñòàèâàòü íà íåìåäëåííîé âñòðå÷å ñ íàìåñòíèêîì. 

Ãîñïîäèí Äîôèí íå òî âñõëèïíóë, íå òî õèõèêíóë ñ ïîäîçðèòåëüíîé èñòåðè÷åñêîé íîòêîé. 

- ß âïîëí'å ïîí'èìàþ âàñ. ß ñàì î÷'åíü õîò'åë áû â'èäåòü ãîñïîä'èíà íàì'åñòíèêà. Íî ýòî í'èêàê í'åâîçìîæíî! 

Îáè-Âàí ñòðàäàëü÷åñêè - íî òàê, ÷òîáû ó÷èòåëü íå çàìåòèë, - çàêàòèë ãëàçà. 

- Ïî÷åìó æå íåâîçìîæíî? - òåðïåëèâî ñïðîñèë Êâàé-Ãîí, ìÿãêî ïîãëàäèâ âîçäóõ â äþéìå íàä ñòîëîì. Òîëüêî èñòåðèêè èì ñåé÷àñ íå õâàòàëî... 

- Íàì'åñòíèêà Ãóíðàÿ í'åò íà áîðòó, - óæå áîäðåå ñîîáùèë Äîôèí. - Ó íàñ åñòü îñíîâàíèÿ ïîëàã'àòü, ÷òî åãî ä'åðæàò â çàëîæí'èêàõ. 

Îáè-Âàí îò íåîæèäàííîñòè çàëïîì ïðîãëîòèë ñâîé êîêòåéëü. 

- Â _çàëîæíèêàõ_?! Íî... êòî? 

- Íàáó! - âîçîïèë Äàóëòàé. - Åå ðàñòð'åêë'ÿòîå Âåë'è÷åñòâî êîðîë'åâà Àìèäàëà! 

* 

_Òèä: äî òîãî êàê..._

Âåñåííèé âåòåðîê áðîäèë ïî òðîííîìó çàëó. Âåòåðêó áûëî ñêó÷íî. Äðåâíèé êàìåíü, äðåâíèé ìåòàëë, ñòàðèííîå ñòåêëî - âñå òâåðäîå è õîëîäíîå... Ëåãêèìè ïàëüöàìè îí ïðîáåæàëñÿ ïî ãîáåëåíàì íà ñòåíå, çàêðóæèâ ñòàðèííóþ ïûëü â ñòîëáàõ ñîëíå÷íîãî ñâåòà. Ñòîëáû òîæå áûëè ïðÿìû è ñòðîãè, è êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî îíè ïîääåðæèâàþò ñâîä ïîòîëêà òàì, äàëåêî, ââåðõó... 

Â çàëå êòî-òî áûë. Ëþäè, îáëå÷åííûå âëàñòüþ. Ëþäè, îáëà÷åííûå â òÿæåëûå öåðåìîíèàëüíûå îäåæäû. Ëþäè èç êàìíÿ, äåðåâà è ìåòàëëà. Âåòåðîê ïîïðîáîâàë áûëî òðîíóòü ïðÿäü âîëîñ íà ãîëîâå ôèãóðû íà òðîíå, íî êóäà òàì! Îí øìûãíóë ïî òåíÿì - è íàòîëêíóëñÿ íà ÷òî-òî îñòðîå, íåïðèÿòíî áëåñòÿùåå, _óõ, ýòî êòî çäåñü ø-øíûðÿåò_? Âåòåðêó ñòàëî ñòðàøíî, îí âûëåòåë â îêíî è êîíöà ðàçãîâîðà íå ñëûøàë. 

- Ãëàâíîå ñåé÷àñ, - ñêàçàëà êîðîëåâà, - íå äîïóñòèòü âûñàäêè âîéñê. 

- Âû ïîëàãàåòå, Ôåäåðàöèÿ ïîéäåò íà ýòî? - áîëüøå äëÿ âèäà óñîìíèëñÿ ãóáåðíàòîð Áèááë. 

- Ãóáåðíàòîð, - ðåçêî ïàðèðîâàëà Àìèäàëà, - îíè ïðèâåëè ñþäà âîåííûé ôëîò è àðìèþ ÷åðåç âñþ ãàëàêòèêó è âîñïîëüçóþòñÿ èìè, åñëè ìû äàäèì èì òàêóþ âîçìîæíîñòü. 

- Âîçìîæíîñòü, Âàøå Âåëè÷åñòâî?! - ñëîâî âçÿë êàïèòàí Ïàíàêà. - Õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü, êàê ìû ñìîæåì _ïîìåøàòü_ èì. Ó _íàñ_ àðìèè íåò. 

- ß çíàþ, - êîðîëåâà ñíîâà ñäåëàëàñü áåçìÿòåæíî-íåâîçìóòèìà. - Ïîýòîìó íå áóäåì èõ ïðîâîöèðîâàòü. 

- Ñåíàòîð Ïàëïàòèí äîáèëñÿ ïîääåðæêè Âåðõîâíîãî Êàíöëåðà, - íàïîìíèë ãóáåðíàòîð. 

- Ñëîâî Âåðõîâíîãî Êàíöëåðà ïðîòèâ âñåãî Ñåíàòà? - âçäîõíóëà êîðîëåâà. - Ó íàñ íåò àðìèè, íåò âðåìåíè è åñòü ïîìåõè â ñèñòåìå ñâÿçè, êîòîðóþ íå ñåãîäíÿ-çàâòðà áëîêèðóþò. ß áû íå ñëèøêîì ïîëàãàëàñü íà ïîääåðæêó èçâíå, ãîñïîäà. 

Êàïèòàí è ãóáåðíàòîð ñìîòðåëè íà êîðîëåâñêóþ äåñíèöó. Òîíêèå áåëûå ïàëüöû çàäóì÷èâî ïîñòóêèâàëè ïî ïîäëîêîòíèêó â ëåãêîå íàðóøåíèå öåðåìîíèàëà. ×òî-òî, ÷òî-òî áûëî íåóëîâèìî íå òàê... 

_Íî ìíå ýòî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, íðàâèòñÿ_, ïîäóìàë Ïàíàêà. 

_Íî ôðåéëèíîé áûòü ñïîêîéíåå_, ïîäóìàë ãóáåðíàòîð. 

- Âàøå Âåëè÷åñòâî... Âû æå íå ñîáèðàåòåñü ïðèíÿòü èõ ãíóñíîå ïðåäëîæåíèå? - îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèë îí. 

Êîðîëåâà çàãàäî÷íî óëûáíóëàñü. 

- Ïîñìîòðèì... 

* 

tbc... 


	2. The Second

**Îò àâòîðà:** íàñ÷åò ãëàâ ÿ âàñ ïðåäóïðåæäàëà, âåðíî? Äèàëîãè î ïîëèòèêå âåðíóòñÿ â ãëàâå ñëåäóþùåé '-) 

**Ïîëíûé àáçàö**

**Ãëàâà II**

Ïîëîæåíèå ñêëàäûâàëîñü òðàãèêîìè÷åñêîå. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, Äàóëòàé Äîôèí ÷óòü ëè íå ìîëèëñÿ íà Äæåäàåâ, ïî÷óÿâ âîçìîæíîñòü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò îòâåòñòâåííîñòè. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, íåéìîèäèàíåö íèêîìó íå äîâåðÿë è áîÿëñÿ ñîáñòâåííîé òåíè. Òî, ÷òî îí ôîðìàëüíî îêàçàëñÿ ñòàðøèì ïî çâàíèþ â áîåâîé ìàøèíå Ôåäåðàöèè, ïðîñòî îáÿçàíî áûëî ïëîõî êîí÷èòüñÿ. Êâàé-Ãîí áëàãîäàðèë Ñèëó çà òî, ÷òî ìàøèíà ýòà â îñíîâíîì ñîñòîÿëà èç äðîèäîâ, íåñïîñîáíûõ ê _òâîð÷åñêîé èíèöèàòèâå_. È èçî âñåõ ñèë íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ó ïðî÷åãî ïåðñîíàëà äóõó íå õâàòèò çàìûñëèòü áóíò íà êîðàáëå. 

Ïîêà ÷òî îíè ñ Îáè-Âàíîì îêîïàëèñü â òîì ñàìîì êîíôåðåíö-çàëå è îñòîðîæíî òÿíóëè èç Äîôèíà èíôîðìàöèþ. Èíôîðìàöèè áûëî îáåñêóðàæèâàþùå ìàëî. Êâàé-Ãîíó ïðèøëîñü ïîñòóïèòüñÿ íåêîòîðûìè ýòè÷åñêèìè ïðèíöèïàìè, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî Äîôèí õîòÿ áû íå ëæåò. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ èçâåäøèéñÿ íåéìîèäèàíåö ðåøèëñÿ ïîêàçàòü èì çàïèñè ïåðåãîâîðîâ íàìåñòíèêà Ãóíðàÿ ñ ïðàâèòåëüñòâîì Íàáó. Åùå ñ ìèíóòó îí ïîìÿëñÿ ó òåðìèíàëà, íî âñå-òàêè ïîøåë çà çàïèñÿìè ñàì. Êâàé-Ãîí òóò æå âûçâàë ïî êîìëèíêó ÷åëíîê è íàñòîÿòåëüíî ïîñîâåòîâàë ïîñòàâèòü çàùèòíîå ïîëå. Èõ êàïèòàí óâèäåë äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû íå òðåáîâàòü îáúÿñíåíèé. 

Ãîðàçäî áîëüøå âðåìåíè çàíÿëî îáúÿñíèòü Îáè-Âàíó, ÷åì âîïèþùåå íàðóøåíèå Êîäåêñà îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò ãèáêîñòè âî âíåøòàòíîé ñèòóàöèè. 

* 

Äàóëòàþ Äîôèíó î÷åíü õîòåëîñü ïðîâàëèòüñÿ íà ìåñòå. Èëè ñáåæàòü èç çàëà. Îñòàíàâëèâàëà ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî íà ìîñòèêå áåç ïîääåðæêè áóäåò åùå õóæå. Îí ñìîòðåë â ïðàâûé íèæíèé óãîë ýêðàíà, ïîâòîðÿÿ ïðî ñåáÿ, êàê ìàíòðó, ÷òî îí - ë'èöî âòîðîñòåï'åííîå... Ìàãèñòð-Äæåäàé òðîãàë êëàâèøè îáìàí÷èâî íåóêëþæèìè ïàëüöàìè, èãðàÿ ñ èçîáðàæåíèåì, äîáèâàÿñü èäåàëüíîé êàðòèíêè, ÷èñòåéøåãî çâóêà. Ìàñòåð, ÷òîá åìó... 

Ñ ýêðàíà ñêâîçü íèõ ñìîòðåëà êîðîëåâà: òÿæåëàÿ ïðè÷åñêà, çîëîòîå øèòüå, ãðèì, áåëîå áåññòðàñòíîå ëèöî áåç âîçðàñòà. Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà è òîí íèçêîãî âëàñòíîãî ãîëîñà íå ìåíÿëèñü, êàê áû íè ñêëàäûâàëñÿ ðàçãîâîð. À êàê îí ñêëàäûâàëñÿ! 

Êâàé-Ãîí ñâåðèëñÿ ñî ñòðîêîé òàéìåðà: ïÿòü ñóòîê íàçàä, íà÷àëî áëîêàäû. Ïðàâåäíîå âîçìóùåíèå, êàê è ñëåäîâàëî îæèäàòü, è âåæëèâîå íåäîóìåíèå ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû... Äàëåå: ïðàâåäíîå íåãîäîâàíèå è áîëåå èëè ìåíåå äèïëîìàòè÷íûå óãðîçû... È, êîíå÷íî, ññûëêè íà Ñåíàò, òîæå ñ îáåèõ ñòîðîí. Íèêàêèõ íàìåêîâ íà êîìïðîìèññ, ãì-ì... 

Âîò îíî: ïåðåãîâîðû íåîæèäàííî "ïîòåïëåëè" òðè äíÿ ñïóñòÿ. Êâàé-Ãîí ïðèùóðèëñÿ. Òåì æå ëåäÿíûì òîíîì Àìèäàëà _ìèëîñòèâî ñîîáùàëà_ íåéìîèäèàíñêîìó íàìåñòíèêó, ÷òî âïîëíå ïîíèìàåò Òîðãîâóþ Ôåäåðàöèþ. ×òî íå âèäèò ïðè÷èí ïðåâðàùàòü ýêîíîìè÷åñêèé äèñïóò â êîíôëèêò ìåæäó äâóìÿ öèâèëèçîâàííûìè íàðîäàìè. ×òî ïðàâèòåëüñòâî ïëàíåòû Íàáó ñ ðàäîñòüþ çàêëþ÷èò ñîãëàøåíèå ñ Ôåäåðàöèåé, äëÿ ïîäïèñàíèÿ êàêîâîãî ñîãëàøåíèÿ ãîñïîäèí íàìåñòíèê ïðèãëàøàåòñÿ â ñòîëèöó Íàáó, ñëàâíûé ãîðîä Òèä... 

Îáè-Âàí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñèäèò ñ ïðèîòêðûòûì îò óäèâëåíèÿ ðòîì. 

Äîôèí ïëà÷óùèì ãîëîñîì îáúÿñíèë, ÷òî íàìåñòíèê Ãóíðàé íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî îòïðàâèëñÿ â ñëàâíûé ãîðîä Òèä â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè ñâîåãî ñîâåòíèêà, ãîñïîäèíà Õààêî, è îãðàíè÷åííîãî êîíòèíãåíòà... ïàðäîí, ïîäîáàþùåãî íàìåñòíèêó ýñêîðòà. Èçâåñòíî, ÷òî â Òèä îíè ïðèáûëè è áûëè â äîáðîì çäðàâèè ïîëñóòîê ñïóñòÿ, â ñàìûé ðàçãàð öåðåìîíèè, çàòåÿííîé ïî òàêîìó âàæíîìó ñëó÷àþ. Ãîñïîäèí íàìåñòíèê ïåðåäàë, ÷òî ïåðåãîâîðû âåñüìà óñïåøíû... À ïîòîì ñ Íàáó ïðîïàëà ñâÿçü. 

- Óæå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âû áëîêèðîâàëè èõ ñèñòåìó äàëüíåé ñâÿçè, íå òàê ëè? - íåâèííî óòî÷íèë Êâàé-Ãîí. 

Îí âûçâàë íà ýêðàí äâà óâåëè÷åííûõ êàäðà - èç íà÷àëà è èç êîíöà çàïèñè. Àìèäàëà, þíàÿ êîðîëåâà äåìîêðàòè÷íîé Íàáó. Ñòîðîííèöà îðèãèíàëüíûõ ðåøåíèé. Îäíî ëèöî... èëè íåò? 

- ×òî ñêàæåøü, Îáè-Âàí? 

- Ýòî _íå_ êîðîëåâà Àìèäàëà. 

- Òû óâåðåí, ïàäàâàí? 

Îáè-Âàí õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ÷òî åùå áû îí íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî îí î÷åíü õîðîøî èçó÷èë èçîáðàæåíèå êîðîëåâû... Íî âîâðåìÿ ïåðåäóìàë. Íî âñå ðàâíî ïîêðàñíåë, îòâå÷àÿ. 

- Äà, ó÷èòåëü. Îíà âûãëÿäèò ñòàðøå è äåðæèòñÿ... ý... 

_Êàê îïûòíûé ïîëèòèê,_ ïîäóìàë ïîñîë, âñìàòðèâàÿñü â ðàñêðàøåííîå ëèöî. Íàñ÷åò âîçðàñòà Îáè-Âàí ìîã è îøèáèòüñÿ. Íî åñëè ýòî âñå-òàêè þíîøåñêèé èäåàëèçì, òî â î÷åíü ñòðàííîé ôîðìå... Ïðåä÷óâñòâèå ñíîâà íåïðèÿòíî êîëüíóëî âíóòðè. 

- Âû äóìà'åòå, ÷òî âñ'å ýòî âðåì'ÿ ìû èì'åëè ä'åëî ñ ñàìîçâàíêîé? - âûòàðàùèëñÿ íà íèõ Äîôèí. 

- Íåò. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî âñå ãîðàçäî ñëîæíåå, - ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñ Êâàé-Ãîí. - Ýòî âñå-òàêè Àìèäàëà. Êàêîé îíà _ìîãëà áû_ áûòü. 

_Ïðèåõàëè_, ïîäóìàë Îáè-Âàí. Òåîðèÿ âåðîÿòíîñòíîé ìíîæåñòâåííîñòè âñåëåííîé áûëà íå íîâà. Ðàç â íåñêîëüêî ëåò êàêîé-íèáóäü ñòóäåíò â Õðàìå îòêðûâàë åå çàíîâî - ê ñîáñòâåííîìó ñìóùåíèþ. Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îíà âñïëûâàëà è íà çàñåäàíèÿõ Ñîâåòà. Åå âïîëíå ïðèçíàâàëè - íî òîëüêî êàê òåîðèþ. Êîíå÷íî, âñåëåííàÿ áåñêîíå÷íà â ñâîåì ðàçíîîáðàçèè, íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî ïðîèçîéòè â íåé ìîæåò ïðàêòè÷åñêè âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî. Íî çäåñü âìåøèâàþòñÿ _çàêîíû_ âåðîÿòíîñòè, è êîíêðåòíîå íàñòîÿùåå îáðåòàåò áîëåå-ìåíåå ïðåäñêàçóåìîå áóäóùåå, äà. Îáè-Âàíó îò÷åòëèâî ïðåäñòàâèëîñü îñòðîå çåëåíîå _åõèäíîå_ óõî. Áîëåå, çíà÷èò, èëè ìåíåå... Ñâîäèëîñü âñå, â îáùåì, ê òîìó, ÷òî õîòÿ èñòîðèÿ _òåîðåòè÷åñêè_ è ìîæåò çàëîæèòü ýòàêèé êðóòîé âèðàæ, íî ïðàêòè÷åñêè íèêîãäà ýòîãî íå äåëàåò. 

Íà ÷òî íåêîòîðûå, âðîäå ìàñòåðà, ñïðàøèâàëè: "À ïî÷åìó áû è íåò?" À ïîòîìó, îòâå÷àëè èì, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò ãðóáåéøèì íàðóøåíèåì ðàâíîâåñèÿ. Êàêîâûå íàðóøåíèÿ áûëè áû îïèñàíû â áîãàòåéøåé èñòîðèè Îðäåíà. È äàëåå ïî òåêñòó. Âïðî÷åì, íåêîòîðûå è òó ñàìóþ èñòîðèþ íå âñåãäà ÷èòàëè ïî ïðàâèëàì. Íî äåëî áûëî íå â ýòîì. Äåëî áûëî â òîì, ÷òî äëÿ ïîäîáíîãî "ïåðåâîðîòà" íóæíà îãðîìíàÿ ñèëà. È Ñèëà. À íè îäèí - _íè îäèí_ - äîñòàòî÷íî ïîäãîòîâëåííûé Äæåäàé íà òàêîå íå ïîéäåò. Òî÷êà. 

Îáè-Âàí òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé è âåðíóëñÿ â íàñòîÿùåå. 

- Ìû âûñàäèìñÿ íà Íàáó, - ãîâîðèë Êâàé-Ãîí, - è ðåøèì ýòó... ïðîáëåìó... _áåç_ æåðòâ ñ îáåèõ ñòîðîí. Íî ïðåæäå âû ðàññêàæåòå âñå äî êîíöà. 

- Äî êîíöà? - ïåðåñïðîñèë Äîôèí, íåâèííî õëîïíóâ ãëàçàìè. Îáè-Âàí åäâà óäåðæàëñÿ îò òîãî æå, íî ïðèñëóøàëñÿ âíèìàòåëüíî. 

- Äà, ãîñïîäèí Äîôèí. - Ñî ñòîðîíû Äæåäàé ìîã ïîêàçàòüñÿ âîïëîùåíèåì ñïîêîéñòâèÿ, è â ãîëîñå åãî ñêâîçèëà ïîèñòèíå íåáåñíàÿ îòðåøåííîñòü... Êîòîðóþ ìàñòåð ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå òîëüêî áóäó÷è ñåðäèò ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó. Îé-é... - Âû íàì ñåé÷àñ ïîêàçàëè äâå ñòîðîíû. Õîòåëîñü áû óâèäåòü òðåòüþ. 

- Ïðîñò'èòå? - íåéìîèäèàíåö î÷åíü ñòàðàëñÿ, íî íåõîðîøåå çíàíèå ðàñïèðàëî åãî èçíóòðè. Îáè-Âàí íå îòâåðíóëñÿ, íî âìåñòî èäóùåé ïÿòíàìè ôèçèîíîìèè Äîôèíà ñòàë ñìîòðåòü òîìó ïîä íîãè. 

- Òåõ, êòî çà âñåì ýòèì ñòîèò. Òåõ, êòî ïîäàë Ôåäåðàöèè ýòó áëåñòÿùóþ èäåþ. Òåõ, êòî êàê-òî îáîøåë âàøó ïðèðîäíóþ _îñòîðîæíîñòü._ Òåõ, êòî òàê õîðîøî ïîääåðæèâàåò âàñ, â Ñåíàòå, ñêîðåå âñåãî? - _Òåõ, î êîì âû äî ïîëóñìåðòè áîèòåñü ïîäóìàòü._

- ß í'å ïîí'èìàþ... 

- Âû ïðåêðàñíî ìåíÿ ïîíèìàåòå, ãîñïîäèí Äîôèí. È áîèòåñü, ÷òî îòâå÷àòü çà ïðîâàë îïåðàöèè â êîíöå êîíöîâ ïðèäåòñÿ âàì. 

Íåñ÷àñòíîãî òîðãîâöà ïðîðâàëî. Äà, äà, _äà_, åñòü ó Ôåäåðàöèè ñîþçíèê. Î÷åíü ìîãóùåñòâåííûé. _Âëèÿòåëüíûé_. Äà, âîçìîæíî, èç Ñåíàòà. Íåò, íå çíàþ: äîãîâàðèâàëèñü íå ñî ìíîé, à ñ ãîñïîäèíîì íàìåñòíèêîì. È, âîçìîæíî, ñ ãîñïîäèíîì Õààêî. Äà, îíè ñ íèì ðåãóëÿðíî îáùàëèñü, íî áåç ìîåãî ó÷àñòèÿ. Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç - ïåðåä âûñàäêîé íà ïëàíåòó. Íåò, íèêàêèõ êîîðäèíàò, íà ñâÿçü âñåãäà ïåðâûì âûõîäèë îí ñàì. Ïðîòîêîë? Âû ÷òî, ñìååòåñü? Êàêîé ïðîòîêîë... 

Ïîñëàì áûëî íå äî ñìåõà. Íåñóðàçíûé ýêîíîìè÷åñêèé êîíôëèêò íà ãëàçàõ ïðåâðàùàëñÿ â ïîëèòè÷åñêèé çàãîâîð ãàëàêòè÷åñêîãî ìàñøòàáà. È âñå, ÷òî èì óäàëîñü óçíàòü, - ÷òî çàãîâîðùèêè êàê îãíÿ áîÿòñÿ ñâîåãî _âëèÿòåëüíîãî_ ñîîáùíèêà. À åùå ýòè çàëîæíèêè íà Íàáó... 

Èíîãäà - íå÷àñòî, çà ÷òî èõ è íåäîëþáëèâàþò, - Äæåäàè èíñòèíêòèâíî âåäóò ñåáÿ, êàê íîðìàëüíûå ëþäè... â øèðîêîì ñìûñëå ñëîâà. Ìàñòåð Äæèíí íå óäåðæàëñÿ è âïîëãîëîñà âûðóãàëñÿ: 

- Ñèòò... 

Äàóëòàé Äîôèí ñäåëàëñÿ ïåïåëüíî-ñåðûì îò óæàñà. 

- Âû çíàåòå? - ïðîëåïåòàë îí è - íàêîíåö-òî! - óïàë â îáìîðîê. 

Êâàé-Ãîí ìàøèíàëüíî ïîäõâàòèë îáìÿêøåå òåëî... Ïîòîì ñìûñë òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàííîãî äîøåë äî íåãî, è îí ÷óòü íå óðîíèë íåéìîèäèàíöà. 

Äîôèí ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ ïîä âíèìàòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì ïðîíçèòåëüíî-ãîëóáûõ ãëàç è ïîíÿë, ÷òî ëó÷øå áû íå ïðèõîäèë. 

- Çíàþ _÷òî_, ãîñïîäèí Äîôèí? - ìÿãêî ïåðåñïðîñèë Äæåäàé. 

* 

- Íàø ýìîöèîíàëüíûé äðóã, - ïîäâåë èòîã Êâàé-Ãîí, - ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî èõ ñîþçíèê - Ñèòò. 

- Î, - ñêàçàë Îáè-Âàí áåç îñîáîãî ýíòóçèàçìà. Èç ýòîãî ïåðèîäà îí óæå âûðîñ. 

- Çíàþ. Íî, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, îí ñëèøêîì íàïóãàí, ÷òîáû _ïðèäóìàòü_ òàêóþ íåñóðàçèöó. - Ýìîöèîíàëüíûé äðóã ëåæàë íà äèâàíå â ëåãêîì íàâåäåííîì òðàíñå. - Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ñòðàõà... - Ìàñòåð íàõìóðèëñÿ, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê öàðàïàþùåé ïî íåðâàì ðÿáè â Ñèëå. - Ñëèøêîì òåìíî. Êàê áû íå îêàçàëñÿ Äîôèí ïðàâ. 

Îáè-Âàí âçäîõíóë. Ñíà÷àëà òåîðèÿ ìíîæåñòâåííîñòè ìèðà, òåïåðü âîò Ñèòòû... 

- À ïîòîì ÿâèòñÿ Èçáðàííûé, äàáû ïðèâåñòè â ðàâíîâåñèå ñòîðîíû Ñèëû, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí ÷óòü ãðîì÷å, ÷åì ñëåäîâàëî, è çàðàáîòàë îñòðûé âçãëÿä îò ó÷èòåëÿ. Óìåë Êâàé-Ãîí Äæèíí òàê ñìîòðåòü... íàâûëåò. 

- Ó òåáÿ îïÿòü îçàðåíèå, Îáè-Âàí? 

Ó÷èòåëü íå øóòèë. È Îáè-Âàí áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî îòâåòîì íà ýòîò âîïðîñ îêàæåòñÿ "äà". 

* 

tbc... 


	3. The Third

**Ïîëíûé àáçàö **

Ãëàâà III 

Èñòîðèÿ òðåáóåò íàáëþäåíèÿ, â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå   
îíà ïåðåñòàåò áûòü èñòîðèåé è ñòàíîâèòñÿ... ý-ý...   
ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñîáûòèÿìè, ïðîèñõîäÿùèìè îäíî çà äðóãèì.  
(_Ìåëêèå áîãè _by _Terry Pratchett_) 

_Òèä: äî òîãî êàê... - ñóòêè ñïóñòÿ_

- Ýòî áåçóìèå, Âàøå Âåëè÷åñòâî! 

Õîðîøî ïîñòàâëåííûé ãîëîñ ãóáåðíàòîðà Áèááëà ñîòðÿñàë ñâîäû òðîííîãî çàëà. 

- Ýòî áåññòûäíàÿ ïîëèòè÷åñêàÿ àôåðà! Íåìûñëèìî... Âû íå ìîæåòå âñåðüåç ïðåäëàãàòü _òàêîå_, ìû íèêîãäà íå âûáåðåìñÿ èç ïîñëåäñòâèé, è âîéíà áóäåò åùå íå õóäøèì èç íèõ! 

- Ãóáåðíàòîð, âîéíû íå áóäåò. ß ýòîãî íå äîïóùó. - Êîðîëåâñêèé ãîëîñ áûë òèõ, íî ñïîêîéíî ïåðåêðûë ýõî ãóáåðíàòîðñêèõ ðàñêàòîâ. - È ïîñêîëüêó íàì íå÷åì çàùèùàòüñÿ, ìû äîëæíû ïðåäóïðåäèòü àãðåññèþ Ôåäåðàöèè. 

- Äà, íî... íå òàêèì æå îáðàçîì! Ïðîñòèòå, Âàøå Âåëè÷åñòâî, ÿ ðåøèòåëüíî íå ñîãëàñåí ñ Âàøèì ïðåäëîæåíèåì. 

- Ïðîñòèòå, ãóáåðíàòîð, íî ýòî íå ïðåäëîæåíèå, - â òîí åìó îòâåòèëà êîðîëåâà. - Ýòî óêàçàíèå, êîòîðîå âû êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå íà÷íåòå âûïîëíÿòü. 

Ñèî Áèááë óïàë â ñâîå êðåñëî, èçî âñåõ ñèë íàäåÿñü, ÷òî îñëûøàëñÿ. Ñîáñòâåííî, Ñîâåò çàòåì è ñóùåñòâîâàë, ÷òîáû óðàâíîâåøèâàòü óâëåêàþùèõñÿ ìîíàðõîâ, íî - Àìèäàëà?.. È ÷òî áûëî õóæå âñåãî, êàêàÿ-òî ñóìåðå÷íàÿ ÷àñòü åãî ïîëèòêîððåêòíîãî óìà íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî äåâî÷êà íàñòîèò-òàêè íà ñâîåì! Îí îñòîðîæíî îãëÿäåëñÿ: ïðî÷èå ñîâåòíèêè ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå. Ïî äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó îò òðîíà êàïèòàí Ïàíàêà çàñòûë ïî ñòîéêå "ñìèðíî" ñ ïîäîçðèòåëüíî êàìåííûì ëèöîì... Ãóáåðíàòîð ñîáðàëñÿ ñ ñèëàìè è çàñòàâèë ñâîé âíåçàïíî ñåâøèé ãîëîñ çâó÷àòü ìÿãêî: 

- Âàøå Âåëè÷åñòâî, ó íàñ äåìîêðàòèÿ... 

Àìèäàëà öàðñòâåííî êèâíóëà. 

- ß ïîìíþ íàøè óñòîè, ãóáåðíàòîð. ß _ëþáëþ_ äåìîêðàòèþ... - Òóò íåñóåâåðíûé ãóáåðíàòîð âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê - ê äîáðó ëè, ê õóäó, íî áåñïîâîðîòíî - îáðûâàåòñÿ êàêàÿ-òî ñòðóíêà âî âðåìåíè, è õîëîäîê ïðîáåæàë ó íåãî ìåæäó ëîïàòîê. - Ìåíÿ íå ðàäóåò ïðèíÿòîå ðåøåíèå. Âû ìîæåòå ïðåäëîæèòü äðóãîå? 

Îí íå ìîã. Ñèñòåìà äàëüíåé ñâÿçè óìåðëà â÷åðà âå÷åðîì, êàê ðàç ïî îêîí÷àíèè çàñåäàíèÿ Ñîâåòà. Ñåíàòîð Ïàëïàòèí íå óñïåë ñîîáùèòü íè÷åãî âàæíîãî, êàê îíè ïîäîçðåâàëè, íå èç-çà ïîìåõ, à ïîòîìó, ÷òî ñîîáùàòü áûëî íå÷åãî. Ñêîðîãî îòâåòà îò Ðåñïóáëèêàíñêîãî Ñåíàòà æäàòü íå ïðèõîäèëîñü... Æäàòü. Â áëîêàäíîì êîëüöå. È ñ êàæäûì äíåì îæèäàíèÿ Ôåäåðàöèÿ âñå áîëüøå óâåðÿëàñü â ñîáñòâåííîé áåçíàêàçàííîñòè. 

- Ãóáåðíàòîð. Óâàæàåìûå ñîâåòíèêè, - åå ãîëîñ âíîâü íàáðàë ñèëó. - Äåìîêðàòèÿ îçíà÷àåò ñâîáîäó âûáîðà. Òîðãîâàÿ Ôåäåðàöèÿ ñäåëàëà ñâîé âûáîð. Ñåé÷àñ âûáèðàåò Íàáó. Ýòî òÿæåëûå äëÿ íàñ âðåìåíà, è âûáîð íå áóäåò ëåãêèì. Ó êîãî-íèáóäü åùå åñòü âîçðàæåíèÿ? 

Âîçðàæåíèé íå áûëî. 

- Êàïèòàí, ïðèñòóïàéòå, - ñêàçàëà êîðîëåâà. 

Ïàíàêà îòñàëþòîâàë, åäâà íå ïîäïðûãíóâ îò ðàäîñòè, è ïîì÷àëñÿ èñïîëíÿòü. 

Ñèî Áèááë âûòåð ëîá. _Îíà _áóäåò_ ïîâåëåâàòü íàðîäàìè. Îíà ìîæåò... _

- Íî ÷òî ñêàæåò íàø íàðîä? - ïðîøåïòàë îí. 

Ïîæèëàÿ ñîâåòíèöà óëûáíóëàñü è ïîëîæèëà ðóêó åìó íà ïëå÷î. 

- Îí ñêàæåò: "Äà çäðàâñòâóåò êîðîëåâà!" 

* 

- Ó÷èòåëü... 

- Ìì-õì? 

Êâàé-Ãîí ñîñòàâëÿë ðàïîðò... äâà ðàïîðòà: äëÿ Ñîâåòà è äëÿ Âåðõîâíîãî Êàíöëåðà, - è íàñòðîåí áûë ìðà÷íî. Êîðèäîð äëÿ ñâÿçè èì, êîíå÷íî, íå îòêðûëè: Äîôèí òî ëè äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ìîã ýòîãî ñäåëàòü, òî ëè ïðîñòî íå õîòåë ïîäñòàâëÿòüñÿ. Õîðîøî õîòü â ñâîåì ÷åëíîêå îòïóñòèëè... È òî, ïîêà íå îòîøëè îò áîåâîé ñòàíöèè íà ïðèëè÷íîå ðàññòîÿíèå, Îáè-Âàí íå ìîã èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ïðåíåïðèÿòíåéøåãî çóäà ìåæäó ëîïàòêàìè. Êîìàíäà ÷åëíîêà, ñóäÿ ïî ðåçêèì äâèæåíèÿì, - òîæå. 

Ìàñòåð ðåçêèõ äâèæåíèé íå äåëàë. Ïîä åãî ðóêîâîäñòâîì Îáè-Âàí êîäèðîâàë ñîîáùåíèå òàê, ÷òîáû îòïðàâèòü åãî ìîæíî áûëî ïðàêòè÷åñêè ìãíîâåííî. Êòî-íèáóäü äðóãîé óñïîêîèëñÿ áû íà òîì, ÷òî âûïîëíèòü çàäóìàííîå ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåâîçìîæíî. Êâàé-Ãîí ïðîñòî øåë ê öåëè, îò îäíîé âïîëíå âûïîëíèìîé ìàëåíüêîé çàäà÷è ê äðóãîé. Ðÿäîì ñ íèì ñîçäàâàëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî âîçìîæíî âñå. Íå òî ÷òîáû ýòî óòåøàëî, à âñå-òàêè... 

(Íà âîïðîñ "Êàê æå ìû ïîñòóïèì?" ðûöàðü âïîëíå ðåçîííî îòâåòèë: "Ñîðèåíòèðóåìñÿ íà ìåñòå." Ïîêà ÷òî îíè áûëè æèâû è âíå äîñÿãàåìîñòè ïóøåê Ôåäåðàöèè, è íà òîì ñïàñèáî.) 

Ìàñòåð Äæèíí âêëþ÷èë ïåðåäàò÷èê â êîðàáåëüíóþ ñèñòåìó ñâÿçè. 

- Êàïèòàí? 

- Êîðîòêèé èìïóëüñ ñìîæåì äàòü, - ñóäÿ ïî ôîíó, â ðóáêå îôèöåð ñâÿçè ïðåðåêàëñÿ ñ íàâèãàòîðîì. 

- Áëàãîäàðþ âàñ. 

- Òî÷íîñòü ñîñòàâèò íå áîëüøå ñîðîêà ïðîöåíòîâ... 

- Ýòîãî õâàòèò, - ìÿãêî çàâåðèë åå Äæåäàé. - Ñïàñèáî, êàïèòàí. 

Ñîîáùåíèå óøëî, ïîäîáíîå ïóëå ñî ñìåùåííûì öåíòðîì òÿæåñòè, è âñåãî ñ ñîðîêà ïðîöåíòàìè âåðîÿòíîñòè ïîïàäàíèÿ â öåëü. ×òî íàìíîãî áîëüøå íóëÿ... Êâàé-Ãîí óëûáíóëñÿ è ðàññëàáèëñÿ. Îáè-Âàí ýòó óëûáêó çíàë õîðîøî. Çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ êàøà çàâàðèòñÿ â Ñîâåòå, åñëè ïîñëàíèå âñå-òàêè äîéäåò... Âñëóõ îí ñêàçàë äðóãîå, îò÷åãî íå ïî ñåáå áûëî çäåñü è ñåé÷àñ: 

- Ó÷èòåëü, ðàññêàæèòå ïðî Ñèòòîâ. 

- ×òî áû òû õîòåë óçíàòü? 

Îáè-Âàí îòêðûë áûëî ðîò - è çàäóìàëñÿ. Â îáùèõ ÷åðòàõ îí, êàçàëîñü áû, çíàë âñå, ÷òî î Ñèòòàõ ñòîèëî çíàòü. Íî çíàíèå ýòî áûëî... èñòîðè÷åñêîãî õàðàêòåðà. Îíî íèêàê íå ïðåäïîëàãàëî ðÿäîì, ïî-ñîñåäñêè ðàñïîëîæèâøóþñÿ Òüìó, èç êîòîðîé ãîðàçäî ñïîäðó÷íåå ïðèãëÿäûâàòü çà Ñâåòîì, íåæåëè íàîáîðîò... Ñèòòû áûëè ëåãåíäîé, òÿæåëîé, ñòðàøíîé, ëåãåíäîé, èç êîòîðîé íå ñëåä âîçâðàùàòüñÿ. 

- Ïî÷åìó âû âåðèòå â... âîçâðàùåíèå Ñèòòîâ? - ïðîçâó÷àëî ãëóïî, êàê âñåãäà, êîãäà Îáè-Âàí ñòàðàëñÿ ñïðîñèòü îáî âñåì ñðàçó. Âïðî÷åì, ìàñòåð - êàê âñåãäà - åãî ïîíÿë. 

- Ñêîðåå, ÿ íå âåðþ, ÷òî îíè óõîäèëè. 

Îáè-Âàí ìîðãíóë: 

- À êàê æå èñòîðèÿ?.. 

- Èñòîðèÿ, ìîé ïàäàâàí, òâîðèòñÿ... ñóùåñòâàìè... ïðèñòðàñòíûìè, - ñíîâà ýòà áûñòðàÿ óëûáêà. - Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ñòðàõà. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ñîâïàäåíèé â _íàøåé_ íåñóðàçíîé èñòîðèè. Íåéìîèäèàíöû, ïðè âñåõ ñâîèõ íåäîñòàòêàõ, îòíþäü íå ãëóïû. Êòî-òî âäîõíîâèë èõ íà ýòî áåçðàññóäíîå âòîðæåíèå, íå íàõîäèøü? 

- Äóìàåòå, _îíè_ òàì, âíèçó? - óãðþìî ñïðîñèë Îáè-Âàí, ãëÿäÿ íà ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïðèáëèæàþùèéñÿ äèñê Íàáó. Íè â ÷åì ñåãîäíÿ íåëüçÿ áûòü óâåðåííûì, íè â ïðîøëîì, íè â íàñòîÿùåì... Â áóäóùåå áûëî ëó÷øå è íå çàãëÿäûâàòü. 

- Íå äóìàþ. Ñêîðåå óæ íà Êîðóñêàíòå... Äà è íå ïîõîæå íà íèõ. Ñèòòû äåéñòâóþò ïî ïëàíó, à íå ïî íàèòèþ, ïðåäïî÷òèòåëüíî èçäàëåêà è ÷óæèìè ðóêàìè... Îáè-Âàí, òû òàê âûâèõíåøü ÷åëþñòü. Íó äà, ÿ òîæå â ñâîå âðåìÿ èçó÷àë ýòè àðõèâû. Íåïîëíûå, ê ñîæàëåíèþ... 

- Í-íî... Ðàçâå ýòî íå çàïðåùåíî? 

Òóò Êâàé-Ãîí íàõìóðèëñÿ ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó. 

- Õîðîøåíüêîå áûëî áû äåëî, - ñóõî ñêàçàë îí, - åñëè áû â _Îðäåíå_ ââîäèëèñü çàïðåòû íà çíàíèå... 

Îáçîðíûé ýêðàí ìèãíóë, è íàáóàíñêóþ áèðþçó çàñëîíèëî ëèöî èõ êàïèòàíà. 

- Ãîñïîäà ïîñëû? Âàñ âûçûâàåò Íàáó. 

* 

tbc... 


End file.
